


i could be lonely with you

by r0uen



Series: amaguuji week 2020! [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Party, Truth or Dare, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen
Summary: amaguuji week day 6! prompt- first kissRantaro and Korekiyo, along with the rest of their class, end up attending a party Miu threw. Stereotypically, they end up playing truth or dare.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Everyone, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Iruma Miu & Saihara Shuichi
Series: amaguuji week 2020! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	i could be lonely with you

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is the second to last day of amaguuji week and i'm lowkey sad :(   
> anyway i hope you enjoy!

Korekiyo and Rantaro have been an item for a little while now. They don't put labels on anything, but they hold hands and walk to classes together and clearly care about each other. The whole class knows about their feelings for each other, too- Tsumugi likes to compare them to her favorite animes and Kokichi always waggles his eyebrows at the two. 

Despite all this, they haven't kissed yet. Rantaro has had a burning desire to make their lips meet for a while now, but it just hasn't happened, and he's okay with that. He doesn't want to rush Kiyo into anything- he's happy to wait as long as the other boy needs. 

However, Rantaro's starting to think his classmates want them to kiss even more than he does. Miu keeps asking them invasive questions that make them both blush, and even tried to get Shuichi to lock them in a closet one time (he obviously said no). Kokichi keeps pestering Rantaro about if they've made out yet, and even Keebo asked if they had kissed (before blushing and apologizing profusely). 

And now, as Rantaro sits down to play truth or dare with the rest of his class, he hopes they don't have any exterior motivations. Miu had decided to have a class party (reasons unknown, but this is pretty common behavior for her), and was now gathering them up for truth or dare. At this point, some people were pretty tipsy. Rantaro had one drink earlier but he preferred to stay mostly sober in case anything happened to his classmates. However, Miu, Kokichi, and Kaito were quite the opposite.

"Alright bitches! It's truth or dare time!" Miu yells as they all sit down. Kiyo is to his left, of course, while Shuichi is to his right. Shuichi has a somewhat nervous smile on his face as he mutters, "I'm kinda scared. This is the first time I've played truth or dare." 

"Don't worry, Shu," Rantaro says. "Miu's kinda unhinged but I'll make sure she isn't too mean."

"Thanks," Shuichi says, before glancing at Rantaro and Korekiyo's interlocked hands. His smile turns more genuine (he's known about Rantaro pining for Kiyo for months now), as he turns towards Miu again. 

"Alright!" she yells. "You fuckers know how this game works so let's get started. Gonta!" Gonta jumps as she yells his name. "Truth or dare?" 

"Gonta never play truth or dare before, so he pick truth," he says. 

Kaito, sitting to Gonta's left, grins and slaps him on the back. "Alright! Miu, what's his question?" 

Miu's eyes light up mischievously as she rubs her hands together. 

"She looks like me right now," Kokichi notes as he downs something (likely the spiked punch Tenko had made) from a red solo cup. 

"Gonta... are you a virgin?" Miu asks with a smirk. 

Rantaro rolls his eyes. Typical Miu, to ask the guy who has literally lived in a forest for most of his life about his virginity. 

"I doubt he even knows what the concept of 'virginity' is," mumbles Korekiyo, and Rantaro squeezes his hand in acknowledgement. 

"Gonta does not know what 'virginity' is. Can someone explain it for him?" Gonta responds 

Miu is more than happy to comply- "Okay, so basically-"

She's then silenced by Kaito's hand over her mouth. "You are not ruining the most innocent guy here!" he exclaims. 

Miu peels his hand off with a sigh. "Fine, jeez. Spoilsport," she mutters. "Okay, Gonta! Now you ask someone 'truth or dare.'"

The game starts out fairly tame, until Shuichi gets dared to kiss another guy (he chooses Kaito, since Kaito is likely to think of it as a "bro thing". Shuichi ends up blushing profusely). Then, he turns to Korekiyo. "Kiyo, truth or dare?" 

"Hm." Kiyo thinks for a moment before responding, "I suppose I will chose dare." 

"I dare you to-" 

"Lock yourself in the closet with Rantaro for 10 minutes!" Miu yells.

Shuichi looks horrified. "Miu, no!" 

"Miu, yes!" The inventor grabs Korekiyo and Rantaro, pulling them to the nearest closet. 

"Ooh, what a surprising dare. Normally I would consider resisting, but right now it seems futile," Kiyo notes. 

"Alright lovebirds! You're gonna be locked in here, alone, for ten minutes. I'll let you out when you're done. You are not allowed to leave before the time limit is done." She shoots a pointed glare at Shuichi, who had followed her to the closet in an attempt to stop her shenanigans.

"I won't do anything. Just- please don't feel pressured to do anything, Rantaro and Kiyo." Shuichi backs off, and Miu grins. 

"Feel free to get, yknow,  freaky,  just don't get too loud please! We don't wanna hear that!" 

"Miu!" Shuichi yells. "Don't say-" 

Then the door is locked and the yelling outside becomes muffled. Rantaro immediately notices how close they are- both of their backs are against opposite walls, but there's only about 5 inches between their faces. Rantaro looks up to see Kiyo studying him, and looks away with a blush. 

"I must admit," Kiyo begins in a soft tone, "I really hadn't seen this coming. Had I forseen this, I likely would have prepared something for us to do in exchange of just standing here." 

Rantaro chuckles. "Yeah, I get what you mean. At least we're only in here for ten minutes, right?" 

Korekiyo hums in affirmation, and reaches out to rub soothing circles into Rantaro's hand. Rantaro suddenly begins to wonder if it's wrong to ask someone for their first kiss in a closet. 

"Kiyo, I...." Rantaro trails off, unsure of what he was planning to say. Did Kiyo even want to kiss? 

"Taro, you can tell me anything," Korekiyo says, clearly seeing that Rantaro has something to say. Rantaro meets his eyes, watches as Kiyo's eyes flicker to his lips before meeting his gaze again

Maybe he was too anxious about this. 

"Can I... kiss you? This is a weird place to ask, but I've thought about it a lot." 

Rantaro can tell that Korekiyo smiles once he says that, reaching up to take off his mask. Rantaro has seen him without the mask before, but this time there's an obvious intent. 

"I think that would be wonderful." 

In the dim light, Rantaro can see the blush faintly decorating Kiyo's cheeks. He lifts his hand and cups his lover's face, and can't help the giddy grin on his face. 

"I care about you a lot, Kiyo, you know that?"

He watches Korekiyo's lips (perfectly shaped, tinted red with lipstick, so soft looking) as he responds- "I know, darling." 

Kiyo slips a hand around his neck and brings the other to his leg and suddenly, they're kissing. 

It's not the fireworks that are described in movies. It's not this amazing, magical, earth-shattering experience that everyone makes it out to me. 

It feels right. It feels familiar and homey, like curling up on a soft chair with a book and a cup of hot chocolate while a fireplace burns nearby. It feels like the wind on your face as you admire the sky with someone you love. It feels perfect, and Rantaro loves it.

Kiyo tastes faintly of strawberries and fruit punch, and it is mesmerizing. Rantaro reaches to stroke a hand through Korekiyo's hair and feels the other boy smile into his mouth. 

When he pulls away, he buries his head in Kiyo's chest and feels himself enveloped in a hug. 

"Rantaro?" Korekiyo asks, getting a hum in response. Rantaro can feel lazy circles being drawn into his back and he wants to stay like this forever. 

"Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Rantaro pulls back, sees Korekiyo blushing and looking away. 

He pulls him in again and just kisses him, kisses him senseless, keeping Kiyo safe in his arms. 

When Kiyo pulls away, Rantaro rests their foreheads together and intertwines their hands. "I would love to be your boyfriend, Korekiyo." 

Kiyo grins, and Rantaro feels light, lighter than he ever has. He wants to drift away with Korekiyo in his arms. He wants to protect his boyfriend (his boyfriend!), wants him to be happy and loved and cherished and safe. 

But he isn't the best at articulating his thoughts- so he circles his arms around Korekiyo's neck and make their lips meet again and again and again until they melt into one. 


End file.
